Vaste Blague
by Feuille D'automne
Summary: UA.HPDM.Harry est la nouvelle victime de Draco et ses amis. Leur piège est bien simple; Draco devra prendre contact avec Harry par internet, le faire tomber amoureux de lui, puis lui briser le coeur. Mais les choses ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu...
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Vaste blague

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la talentueuse J.K.R.

**Rating** : Pour l'instant +13

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Genre** : Romance

**Note : **Voici une idée qui m'est survenue hier et j'ai tout de suite allumé mon PC et ouvert une page Word pour écrire le prologue. Il n'est pas très long, mais c'est fait exprès. Les prochains chapitres vont bien sûr être plus long. J'ai déjà commencé le 2e chapitre. Disons que cette fic est comme mon bébé, j'y tiens beaucoup. Mais, je vous avertis, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de lemon, peut-être même qu'il y en aura un seul ou aucun. De plus, je crois pas que les chapitre vont venir vite, mais je vais faire mon possible. Mais, se qui est sûr c'est que je ne vais certainement pas poster le 2e chapitre avant que jai fini 'Chante pour moi', un OS que j'ai bientôt fini )  
Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous allez apprécier, malgré que je ne suis pas une si bonne auteure xD

**Vaste blague  
Prologue**

- Allez Drey, on va bien s'amuser!

- Je te dis que je veux pas.

- Pourquoi? Tu as peur de briser le cœur d'un pauvre petit garçon?

- Mais non, c'est pas ca… Je veux juste pas être impliqué dans une affaire comme celle-là... Même si j'avoue que l'idée me plait bien.

Quatre amis étaient confortablement assis dans la chambre de Draco Malfoy. Blaise, celui avec qui il était justement en train d'argumenter, avait eu une 'super' idée. Les deux autres, Théodore Nott et Pansy parkinson approuvaient l'idée, mais pas Draco.

- Allez Draco… Tu n'as qu'à te faire passer pour un gentil garçon pour faire tomber se mec fou amoureux de toi et après, lui briser le cœur… C'est aussi simple que ca.

En effet, Blaise voulait que Draco séduise un mec par internet – qu'il avait déjà choisis -, que le garçon en question tombe amoureux de lui qu'il le largue ensuite, lui révélant que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste blague.

Méchant, me direz-vous. Eh oui, ca l'était… Mais les quatre gamins dans cette pièce avaient une pierre à la place du cœur. Oh, vous pensez surement que Draco lui non, parce qu'il se montre plutôt contre cette idée… Eh bien vous vous trompez. Il ne reffusait pas à cause qu'il avait peur de briser le cœur d'un garçon, mais parce qu'il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela finirait mal. Pas que ca lui dérangeait que sa finisse mal pour le garçon piégé, non de lui il s'en foutait carrément, mais plutôt pour lui-même. Il avait cette sensation, que s'il embarquait la dedans, il ne pourrait plus en sortir.

- Et puis, ce ne serait pas un supplice pour toi, tu es gay de toute façon, ajouta Pansy.

Draco se prit la tête entre ses mains en soupirant.

- Mais pourquoi moi, bon dieu de merde?! Pourquoi pas toi Blaise, ou Théo?

- Parce qu'aucun de nous deux n'est aussi charmant, élégant et beau que toi.

Draco sourit de toutes ses dents, en hocha la tête.

- Oui, ca c'est vrai, dit-il.

Ses trois amis levèrent les yeux au ciel. Après quelques minutes de silence, Draco soupira. Il hésita, mais finalement il dit :

- C'est bon, je vais le faire, dit-il malgré le fait que sa conscience lui criait de ne pas s'embarquer dans ca.

Blaise poussa un crie de victoire alors que Théo et Pansy allaient serrer dans leur bras chacun leur tour Draco.

- Dans se cas Draco, viens voir qu'il est le mec qu'on à choisis comme appas.

Draco se leva, suivie par Théo et Pansy, pour aller se place à coté de Blaise, qui ouvrait une page Myspase. Après quelques cliques, il arriva enfin sur le profil d'un garçon nommé Harry Potter.

- Il est pas mal hein?

Draco prit plusieurs secondes à l'inspecter sur les plusieurs photos qu'il avait mis sur son myspase.

- M'oui… Je dois dire qu'il est plutôt beau, je dirais même magnifique.

- Eh, c'est lui qui doit tomber amoureux de toi, pas le contraire! S'écria Pansy en souriant légèrement.

- Je te ferrais remarquer qu'un Malfoy ne tombe jamais amoureux, ma belle Pansy. Bref, es-tu sûr que se mec est gay au moins? Je ne voudrais pas tomber sur un hétéro doublé d'un homophobe.

Blaise ne répondit pas, mais il s'en alla de la page 'photo' pour retourner sur la page profil d'Harry. Là il pointa du doigt quelque chose sur l'écran. Draco baissa la tête pour lire '' Homosexuel '.

- Bon très bien, dit-il en esquissant un sourire. Tu as son MSN?

- Oui, et je l'ai déjà mit dans tes contactes.

- Et bien Blaise, tu avais déjà tout prévue.

Blaise hocha la tête avec un sourire fière.

- Quand on parle du loup, dit alors Théo.

Une petite fenêtre était apparut dans le bas droit de l'écran. Blaise cliqua dessus, puis se leva de sa chaise pour laisser Draco prendre place. Celui-ci, s'assit, et après un moment d'hésitation, il marqua;

- Bonsoir Harry.

**- To be continued…**

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Vous aimez ou vous aimez pas, donnez moi votre avis.  
Est-ce que je devrais continuer ou non?  
À la prochaine!  
Anna


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Vaste blague

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la talentueuse J.K.R.

**Rating** : Pour l'instant +13

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Genre** : Romance

**Merci à : ● eyes-angel ● Aurélie ● Nekochan Miharu ● stormtrooper2 ● Vickye-The-Best ● Anon ● : Pour vos reviews…**

**Chapitre 1  
Première rencontre**

**POV Harry**

_Jeudi, 24 Septembre 2007_

Je remonte l'allée de ma maison d'un pas morne. J'ai passé une journée affreuse. Tout d'abord, j'ai manqué l'autobus se matin et je suis arrivé en retard à l'école, se qui ma value une heure de colle après les cours. Ensuite, à ma deuxième période, en mathématique, on à eus droit à un examen surprise et je n'es absolument rien compris; répondant à cinq questions sur vingt. Puis, arrivé à la pause repas, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai oublié mon déjeuné chez moi, donc j'ai seulement mangé les restes de mes amis Ron et Hermione. Finalement, après mon heure de colle, j'étais tellement fatigué que j'avais de la misère à marché. Arrivé à l'arrêt d'autobus, je me rends compte que le prochain bus n'arrivait qu'une heure plus tard, alors j'ai appelé ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me chercher, mais celle-ci m'apprend qu'elle ne peu pas venir parce qu'elle est au boulot. Donc, il me reste deux solutions, soit j'attends une heure pour que le bus passe, soit je marche jusqu'à chez moi, alors que je suis fatigué et j'ai de la difficulté à me tenir debout. J'ai finalement choisis la deuxième option. Sauf que, j'avais complètement oublié qu'à pied, il faut quarante-cinq minutes pour se rendre chez moi, donc il m'a fallut beaucoup de courage pour ne pas abandonné en me couchant par terre pour dormir. De plus, comme il avait plut le matin même, il y avait de grosses flaques d'eau un peu partout sur les rues, et un connard roulait tellement vite qu'il m'a complètement éclaboussé.

Arrivé devant chez moi, je ne peux retenir un cri de joie, malgré que je sois complètement mouillé et que je frissonne de froid. Je me dépêche de rentrer dans la maison et me dirige immédiatement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Je dois dire que ca fait un bien fou après une journée pareille. Je reste une bonne demi-heure sous la douche, puis sort. J'enroule une serviette autour de mes hanches, puis me dirige vers ma chambre. Se soir, je souhaite relaxer, j'enfile donc une tenue décontracté; des joggings gris large super confortable et un grand t-shirt bleu pale rayé qui m'arrive presque aux genoux. La maison m'appartient pour toute la soirée, étant donné que ma mère m'a dit qu'elle devra travailler jusqu'à vingt-trois heures. Je peux donc profiter un maximum de la soirée, sans qu'elle vienne m'interrompre dans se que je fais, en me demandant de faire la vaisselle ou autre chose dans le genre.

J'allume ma télé, puis on lecteur DVD et met le film Jumper, qui viens tout juste de sortir en DVD. Je place ensuite plusieurs oreillers dans mon lit, de façon a se que je sois confortable, puis m'y laisse tomber.

- Et merde! M'exclamais-je.

J'ai oublié les chips et le pepsi.

Je me relève rapidement, descend les escaliers quatre-à-quatre, pour ensuite entrer dans ma cuisine. Je prends le nécessaire, chips et pepsi, puis remonte en courant dans ma chambre, pour me laisser tomber dans mon lit. Je m'installe confortablement, ouvre le paquet de chips, puis part le film. Je vais pouvoir mater le beau **Heyden Christensen **sans être déranger, hmm. Se mec est tellement canon, je rêve de sortir avec un mec comme lui. Oh, je vous avais pas dis que je suis gay? Et bien, maintenant vous le savez. Désolé les jolies demoiselles mais Harry Potter est cent-pour-cent gay. Je le sais depuis que j'ai quatorze ans. C'est mon prof de gym qui, inconsciemment ma fait ouvrir les yeux. Disons que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions, m'ayant rendu compte que je matais son cul un peu trop souvent. Au début, j'avoue que ca ma foutue une des ces trouilles. La réaction de ma mère, de mon père – qui était encore en vie dans se temps-là -, celle de mes amis… Bref j'avais vraiment peur. J'aurais aimé être comme les autres et pour cause, je me suis même forcé à sortir avec des filles, me disant que c'était peut-être passager. Mais, je me suis vite rendu compte qu'embrasser toutes ces filles me dégoutait au plus haut point. Puis, un jour j'ai rencontré se mec, la bombe! Il était grand, musclé mais pas trop, habillé fresh avec t-shirt et jeans super large, et une casquette sur la tête. Ses cheveux était mi-long, châtain et tellement doux, que j'aurais pu y passer ma main pendant des heures et des heures. Ses yeux étaient bleu pale, j'aurais pu me perdre dedans. Il me regardait avec tant de douceur que j'en aurais presque fondue.

Bref, je suis sortis avec se mec pendant six mois. Je crois que je l'aimais… Mais je ne lui es jamais dit, lui n'on plus d'ailleurs, mais je savais qu'il m'aimait lui aussi. Ca se voyait à la façon dont il me regardait, me touchait. Nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble, mais on s'est caressé. J'avais quinze ans, et je ne me sentais pas près à aller plus loin, même si nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant six mois. Je sais pas, quelque chose me bloquait, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Et, même maintenant, à dix-sept ans je suis encore vierge. Je dois dire que je ne 

suis sortit qu'avec deux autres gars après lui et ca n'a duré que quelques semaines, rien de très sérieux. Vous vous demandez surement, pourquoi nous avons rompu, alors que nous semblions nous aimer tellement. En faite, c'est parce que ses parents ont eu la subite idée de déménager aux États-Unis, et bien sûr il devait les suivre. Ca à été très dur de le voir partir, je m'en suis remis qu'après plusieurs semaines. Maintenant, deux ans plus tard, je peux dire que je ne ressens plus rien pour lui, mais je ne suis pas tombé amoureux après lui.

Mes amis ont très bien réagie que je leur est annoncé que je suis gay, même qu'ils m'ont dit qu'ils s'en doutaient. Ma mère aussi a super bien réagie, mais ca ne m'a pas trop surpris, elle est très ouverte d'esprit. Mon père, je n'es pas eus le temps de lui annoncé, il est décédé avant que j'aille le courage de lui dire. Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque il y a un an… mais j'aime mieux ne pas en parler, s'est encore un sujet très sensible pour moi.

Bref, retournons au film. Mon beau **Heyden **est justement en train de se faire attaqué par un mec. Je prends quelque chips et les mets dans ma bouche, puis me cale un peu plus contre les coussins, concentré sur le film.

C'est seulement deux heures plus tard que le film prend fin. Je l'ai adoré… C'était tout simplement génial. Tout y était, l'action, l'histoire, le super jeu d'acteurs et, le plus important, le beau mec.

Je regarde l'heure, six heures seulement.

Je me lève et vais allumer mon PC. Pendant que celui-ci démarre, je me dégourdie un peu les jambes, puis retourner m'asseoir devant mon ordinateur portable. Je tape mon mot de passe, me connectant sur msn. Tiens, deux nouvelles personnes m'ont ajouté. La première, s'est Ginny, surement la sœur de Ron. Elle m'avait dit aujourd'hui à l'école qu'elle avait changé d'adresse email. Le deuxième, s'est un mec qui s'appelle Draco… Hmm, je me demande c'est qui lui, j'ai jamais entendue parler d'un Draco.

Dès que je me connecte, se fameux Draco vient me parler.

_**Draco**__** dit :  
**__Bonsoir Harry_

_**Harry (f) dit : **__  
Salut, t'es qui?_

Oui, je sais ca peut paraitre brusque, mais je veux savoir il est qui, avant toute chose.

_**Draco dit :  
**__Je m'appelle Draco._

_**Harry (f) dit :  
**__Et, de où t'as eus mon adresse msn?_

_**Draco dit  
**__Je l'ai pris sur ton myspade. Je te trouvais super beau et tu avais l'air assez sympa )._

_**Harry (f) dit:  
**__Ah d' accord. __Et bien, merci._

_**Draco says :  
**__Mais de rien Harry, j'espère que ca ne te pose aucun problème._

_**Harry (f) dit :  
**__Non, bien sûr que non. J'aime bien rencontrer de nouvelles personnes._

_**Draco dit :  
**__Bien, je suis soulagé._

_**Harry (f) dit :  
**__Alors euh… Tu as quel âge?_

_**Draco dit :  
**__J'ai dix-neuf ans et toi?_

_**Harry (f) dit :  
**__J'ai seize ans. J'aurai dix-sept le mois prochain._

_**Draco dit :  
**__Tu es encore à l'école hein?_

_**Harry (f) dit :  
**__Oui, en dernière année et toi, tu vas encore à l'école?_

_**Draco dit :  
**__Non, j'ai lâché l'école il y a un an. _

__

_**Harry (f) dit :  
**__Ah oui? Pourquoi? … Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret…_

_**Draco dit :  
**__En faite c'est que ca m'aurait servis à rien. Mon père dirige une grosse entreprise et il compte faire de moi l'héritier de cette entreprise dans quelques années. Je vais devenir le boss, donc je n'aurai pas besoin de mes études, car je vais faire que donner des ordres à mes employés et ne rien faire d'autre, appart recevoir l'argent. De plus, j'avais de super mauvaises notes et je n'aurais certainement pas eux mon diplôme avec ces notes-là. _

Tiens, je suis tombé sur un de ses mecs vraiment paresseux qui aime tout diriger. Qu'es-ce que ca peut m'énerver se genre de personne qui foutent rien de leur vie et ne font que donner des ordres aux gens, alors que eux sont derrière leur bureau à siroter un bon café et attendre que l'argent aille dans leur compte de banque. Et puis, s'il n'avait pas de bonnes notes, il aurait put étudier, travailler plus fort à l'école et il en aurait eut des meilleures notes, mais je parie que lui ne faisait rien à l'école.

Oui je sais, je le juge un peu trop vite, mais avouer qu'on ne peu pas penser quelque chose d'autre en lisant ca.

_**Draco dit :  
**__Tu es encore là?_

_**Harry (f) dit :  
**__Oui, oui désolé. Alors… c'est quoi cette entreprise que dirige ton père?_

_**Draco dit :  
**__En faite, il dirige une grande ligne de restaurent cinq étoiles. Ca se nomme ''Paradis'', ca te dit peut-être quelque chose?_

Bien sûr que ca me dit quelque chose! Tout le monde connais ces restaurent-là. Les plus grandes stars vont manger là, ca coute une fortune. Il y en a même un à quelques rues d'ici. Ce mec doit être super riche.

_**Harry (f) dit :  
**__Oui j'en est déjà entendue parler, mais je n'est jamais mangé dans un de ces restaurants. _

_**Draco dit :  
**__Un jour, si on se rencontre, je t'y emmènerai ;). _

Ouais, ben le jour ou je rencontrerai se mec, lui il sera pauvre et moi millionnaire.

_**Harry (f) dit :  
**__Oui, peut-être._

_**Draco dit :  
**__Quoi peut-être? Le fait que tu me rencontre, ou que je t'emmène dans un de ces restaurants?_

_**Harry (f) dit :  
**__Les deux._

_**Draco dit :  
**__Et bien, je peux dire que tu es plutôt direct toi._

Non, je ne suis pas direct d'habitude, même que je suis plutôt timide, mais cette fois-ci il fallait que je le sois, je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs non plus.

_**Harry (f) dit :  
**__Ouais…_

_**Draco dit :  
**__Enfin bref, tu habites où? _

Je réponds… je ne réponds pas?

_**Harry (f) dit :  
**__Dans une ville au nord de Londres. Mais, je déménage dans le centre ville de Londres dans deux semaines._

_**Draco dit :  
**__Et bien, ca tombe bien… J'habite justement dans le centre-ville de Londres._

En faite, non je ne sais pas si ca tombe bien pour moi…

_**Harry (f) dit :  
**__Oui, ca tombe bien… Écoute, je dois y aller, ma mère vient de rentrer avec les courses et je dois aller l'aider._

_**Draco dit :  
**__Très bien alors, bonne nuit Harry… On se reparle, bisou._

__

_**Harry (f) dit**__ :  
C'est ca, au revoir… bisou._

J'ai rajouté le bisou uniquement pour ne avoir l'air trop froid… déjà que je lui mens, ma mère n'est rentré… Je voulais seulement plus lui parler pour se soir, il me gonfle. Il veut me rencontrer, mais il ne me demande même pas mon avis à moi. Surtout après se qu'il m'a dit sur le fait de l'entreprise de son père et tout… Oui je sais qu'il ne faut pas juger comme ca, mais j'y peu rien. Peut-être que si on se reparle, je vais trouver quelque chose que j'apprécie en lui, mais pour l'instant non. Bon, appart le fait qu'on a eus quand même de la facilité à se parler. D'habitude, quand je rencontre des mecs sur internet, nos conversations se résumes à : ''Salut, ca va?'' … '' Oui et toi'' … '' Oui, que fais-tu?'' … '' Rien de spécial et toi'' … ''non plus…''. Et c'est tout. Pas très intéressent hein? Je vous l'accorde.

Après m'avoir déconnecté, je descends à la cuisine et me met une pizza au four.

Pendant que ma pizza est en train de cuire, je me couche dans le divan, au salon. Je ne peux empêcher mon cerveau de se diriger vers se fameux Draco et notre conversation. Alors que je pense à lui, je me rends soudain compte que je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble, alors que lui à déjà vue plusieurs photos de moi. Si ca se trouve, c'est un petit gros, boutonneux, qui pue et avec la face toute déformé… bref un laid.

Je vais malheureusement devoir attendre jusqu'à demain pour lui demander une photo, parce que je n'es pas vraiment envie d'aller lui parler juste pour une photo. Et puis c'est pas comme si s'était absolument nécessaire que je vois a quoi il ressemble se soir, je ne suis pas obsédé par lui.

J'entend le ''ding'' du four, qui m'annonce que la pizza est prête. Je me lève et va chercher la pizza, que je mets sur une grande assiette ronde. Je m'assis ensuite à la table et me sert un morceau. Juste au moment ou j'allais prendre une bouché, j'entends ma mère crier depuis le hall d'entrée.

- Harry, chéri! Viens m'aider à porter les sacs, s'il te plait!

Je soupire de frustration. Mon ventre devra attendre un peu, avant d'être rassasié.

Je me lève et va rejoindre ma mère devant la porte d'entrée. Elle à déposé les sacs de plastique remplit de nourriture devant elle, pour pouvoir enlever ses chaussures.

- Bonsoir maman, dis-je en souriant.

- Bonsoir chéri. Je suis désolé d'arriver si tard, mais on était débordé au bureau. Tu es rentré en autobus?

- En faite non. Le bus passait seulement quarante-cinq minutes après mon arrivé à la station. Malgré que je sois super fatigué, et que j'avais du mal à tenir debout, j'ai décidé de rentrer à pied. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais super fatigué, j'ai donc oublié que ca prenait quarante-cinq minutes pour arriver jusqu'ici. Je dois dire que j'ai plus d'une fois voulu me coucher sur le trottoir pour m'endormir, mais j'ai continué. En plus, un con m'a complètement éclaboussé d'eau, parce qu'il roulait super vite. Bref, j'étais crevé quand je suis arrivé.

- Oh, je suis tellement désolé.

- C'est bon maman, j'ai survécue, dis-je en riant légèrement.

Pendant que nous parlions, nous avions emmené les sacs d'épiceries jusqu'à la cuisine et avions commencé à ranger la nourriture. Ma mère sembla alors remarquer la pizza sur la table. Elle enleva le sac de chips de mes mains.

- Chéri, va manger, la pizza va se refroidir. Je vais finir de ranger toute seule.

Je lui sourie, reconnaissante. J'ai tellement faim, que mon ventre me fait mal. Je vais m'asseoir à la table et prend enfin une bouchée de la pizza si délicieuse.

- Tu veux en manger aussi, maman?

Celle-ci se tourne vers moi et semble réfléchir une seconde puis sourie.

- Oui, je prendrais bien une part.

Elle finit de ranger, puis sort une assiette et viens s'asseoir en face de moi. Elle prend la part de pizza que je lui avais déjà coupé, puis se met à la manger.

- Hmmm, délicieux, dit-elle.

J'hoche vigoureusement la tête, alors qu'elle éclate de rire.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis une semaine. Tu devrais voir la façon de tu regarde cette pizza et comment tu la mange, non plutôt… De la façon dont tu la dévore.

J'éclate à mon tour de rire, puis me liche mes dix doigts, alors que ma mère continue de rire.

Ma mère et moi somme devenue très proche, depuis la mort de papa. Je lui raconte tout. Enfin, je garde quand même quelques secrets, mais en générale je lui raconte presque tout. Je l'aime énormément, même si je ne lui dit pas toujours. En faite, je ne lui dit jamais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est difficile de le dire à ma mère. Mais, elle le sait. Elle n'a pas besoins de ces mots pour le savoir. On à une super belle relation, tous les deux, que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde. J'ai besoins d'elle. C'est comme une meilleure amie pour moi. Elle est toujours là pour me consoler quand j'ai de la peine; elle est là aussi pour partager mon bonheur et aussi pour me calmer quand je suis en colère. Je crois que je l'aide aussi beaucoup. Pour ne pas qu'elle pense à papa, par exemple. Elle non plus ne s'en est toujours pas remise, même si elle tente de me le cacher. Mais, je l'ai souvent, trop souvent, surpris en train de pleurer devant une photo de papa, et ca, ca me brise le cœur à chaque fois. Se qui me fait encore plus mal, c'est que les fois où je la surprends pleurer, je n'interviens jamais; je m'en vais tout simplement, la laissa toute seule avec ses larmes. Pourquoi je fais ca? Et bien, c'est parce que ma mère ne voudrait pas que je la vois dans cet état. Elle veut montrer aux autres qu'elle est une femme forte, mais j'ai toujours sus qu'elle était sensible, même si elle le cache super bien. Et, la surprendre en larmes, m'a encore plus convaincue. Par contre, je l'aide à ma façon; en étant souvent avec elle, lui parlant, juste m'amuser avec elle, parce que comme ca elle oublie papa.

Ce qui me rend triste, par contre… C'est qu'il a fallut un événement comme la mort de papa, pour qu'on se rapproche. Avant ca, je ne lui disais rien, j'étais même plutôt distant avec elle et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'étais comme ca. Je suis heureux que maintenant se soit différent.

Bref, revenons-en à la pizza.

Je suis en train de manger une troisième part. Ben quoi? J'ai faim et puis elle est telleeeeement bonne. La croute est croustillante, le péperonie est cuit à point, il y a une tonne de fromage, bien élastique… Et puis la sauce tomate, elle…

- Alors chéri… Tu as hâte de déménager? Me demande ma mère, me sortant ainsi de ma dégustation de la pizza.

Je lève les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

- Oui, je dois dire que je suis plutôt emballé à l'idée de déménager… À Londres en plus! Mais, d'un autre coté, notre petite vie ici va me manquer. J'aime bien cette maison, elle me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs avec papa…

Les yeux de ma mère se remplisse de larmes et je change immédiatement de sujet, me traitant d'idiot d'avoir dit ca.

- Mes amis vont me manquer, en particulier Hermione et Ron. J'avoue qu'on pourra prendre le bus pour se voir, mais ce ne sera plus comme avant. Je veux dire, ici on peu se voir tant qu'on veut, on se voit à l'école et ils habitent à seulement quelques rues d'ici, là-bas il faudra faire plusieurs kilomètre pour se voir.

Elle me fait un sourire triste.

- Aussi, j'angoisse à l'idée de changer d'école. Ici, j'ai des amis, je connais l'école comme le fond de ma poche, étant donné que j'y suis depuis près de 4 ans.

- Mais quand tu as commencé à aller à cette école, tu t'ais vite trouvé les amis, je suis sur qu'à Londres aussi tu vas bien t'intégrer.

- Ce n'est pas ca le problème. C'est que je vais arriver au milieu du mois d'octobre, les cours seront déjà commencés depuis un mois.

- Ce n'est pas tant que ca, un mois. On moins tu n'arrive pas juste avant les vacances de noël, ou après.

- Oui, mais tout le monde va déjà connaitre leurs salles de cours, leurs profs et tout et tout. Moi je vais arriver comme ca, de nulle part.

- Je suis sûr que ca vas bien se passer, dit-elle en soupirant légèrement.

J'hausse les épaules puis me lève et va mettre nos deux assiettes dans le lave vaisselle.

- Oui, surement. Mais bon, je voulais juste dire que notre vie ici va me manquer, même si je suis excité de partir dans cette ville. Tout de même, ce n'est pas rien Londres.

- En effet, ce n'est pas rien.

Je sourie, puis m'approche de ma mère.

- Bon, je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatigué et demain j'ai cours.

- D'accord chéri.

Je sourie puis l'embrasse sur la joue et sort de la cuisine. Je monte les escaliers, puis entre dans la salle de bain, qui est à droite de ma chambre. Là, je me brosse les dents et me lave le visage, puis me dirige vers ma chambre. Comme j'ai pris ma douche en rentrant de l'école, je ne la reprends pas. J'enlève mes vêtements, restant seulement en boxer, puis me couche sous mes couettes.

Bien vite, je m'endors, n'ayant pas pensé à Draco une seule fois.

**-- To be continued…**

Oui, je sais… Le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais c'est parce que le nom de se chapitre est ''Première rencontre'' et comme j'ai déjà en tête mon prochain chapitre, je ne pouvais pas le faire plus long. Pourquoi? Parce que dans le chapitre deux, Harry et Draco se reparlent, donc ce ne sera plus une première rencontre. Bref, je me comprends xD.

Aussi, en postant le premier chapitre, j'avais dit que je n'allais pas poster le 2e chapitre sans avoir fini mon OS '' Chante pour moi '' . Et bien, je n'est pas fini l'OS mais je le poste quand même xD. En faite, je suis bloqué, à un certain endroit de l'OS, mais pour se chapitre, s'est venue tout seule. Alors pourquoi me forcer à continuer un OS où je bloque, alors que j'avais se chapitre à écrire, et que tout est venue tout seul? Bien sûr, je vais finir l'OS… Un jour! xD

Bref, alors vos impressions sur se chapitre? Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose je sais, et surement dans le 2e non plus il ne va pas se passer grand-chose, mais je vous promets que ca s'en viens!!

Sinon… Je sais que ce n'est pas écris excellemment, mais que voulez-vous, je n'est pas ce talent que tous les auteurs ont xD.

En tout cas… Je ne sais pas si le prochain chapitre va venir aussi vite que celui-ci, on va voir ;)

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est très apprécier, ca m'encourage à continuer.

Anna ( Sweetheartx ) xox


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Vaste blague

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la talentueuse J.K.R.

**Rating** : Pour l'instant +13

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, je ne suis pas la créatrice de ces personnages et je ne gagne rien à écrire, appart des reviews.

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews. C'est très apprécier.**

**Chapitre 2  
Juste une journée normale **

**Du coté de Draco  
**

J_eudi, 24 Septembre 2007_

_- Draco! Tu ne t'y prends pas bien!_

_- Ah oui? Et pourquoi ca, ma chère Pansy?_

_Harry venait de se déconnecté de sur msn. Pansy, Théo, Blaise et Draco s'étais installé autour d'une table pour jouer une partie de poker. _

_- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire que tu allais être l'hérité de ton père et encore moins que tu ne voulais rien faire, appart donner des ordres et recevoir de l'argent. _

_- Et pourquoi pas? Il faut qu'Harry ait un minimum de confiance en moi, et il ne l'aura pas si je commence à lui mentir dès les premiers instants qu'on se parle. _

_- Oui mais, tu as bien vue qu'après lui avoir dit ca, il s'est refroidit. Je parie même que ce n'est pas vrai qu'il devait partir, il ne voulait simplement plus te parler._

_- Et bien, ca c'est son problème. Je n'allais pas lui dire que je vais toujours à l'école, et lui mentir sur toute ma vie._

_- Je n'est pas dit que tu devais lui mentir sur ta vie. Mais, tu aurais dû au moins, ne pas lui dire que tu ne voulais rien foutre de ta vie. En plus que ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Tu nous avais dit il y a quelques semaines, que tu voulais reprendre tes études, en médecine. _

_Draco haussa les épaules, alors qu'il regardait les cartes que Théo venait de lui passer._

_- Pansy à raison, Draco._

_Celui-ci se tourna vers Blaise, qui venait de lui adresser la parole._

_- Vous m'avez demandé à moi, de prendre au piège se mec, alors laissez-moi m'occuper de ca tout seul. Et puis si vous n'êtes pas content, faites-le vous-même._

_Blaise soupira._

_- C'est bon, c'est bon…_

_- Bien, fit Draco, la conversation est close._

_Ses trois amis soupirèrent, mais ne dirent plus rien sur le sujet._

**.oO0Oo.**

**POV Harry**

_Vendredi, 25 Septembre 2007_

DRING, DRING, DRING….

BANG.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGHHHCRRRRRCHH…

Un autre réveil de détruit, après avoir rencontré un mur. Maman va me tuer. Ca doit être le troisième que je casse, depuis le début des cours. Mais, ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi, si elle m'achète toujours des réveilles qui ont une sonnerie à faire saigner les oreilles. La prochaine fois, je vais l'acheter moi-même, avec une douce sonnerie… Si ca existe.

J'enfouie mon nez dans mon oreiller, souhaitant me rendormir, mais maman entre dans ma chambre.

- Harry tu…

Elle s'interrompt subitement.

- Harry James Potter! Combien fois t'es-je dit de ne plus envoyer tes réveille-matins contre le mur! Je suis tanné de toujours devoir t'en acheter.

Je grogne, puis me retourne vers elle.

- T'as qu'à m'acheté réveille qui ne va pas me faire exploser mes tympans!

- Le but d'un réveille et justement de te réveiller! Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'ils en vendent avec une douce mélodie, les gens se rendormiraient immédiatement!

J'hausse les épaules, puis après avoir soupirais longuement je me lève. Je passe à coté de maman, lui jetant un regard noir, pour qu'elle comprenne que je suis fâché. Après être sortie de ma chambre, je l'entends rire et je renfrogne encore plus.

- C'est ca, fou-toi de ma gueule!

- Mais c'est se que je fais, chéri!

Je lève les yeux au ciel, puis m'enferme dans la salle de bain, où je me brosse les dents et prends une douche.

Je ressors vingt minutes plus tard, complètement propre et réveillé. J'entre dans ma chambre et je constate que maman m'a mis des vêtements propre et repassé sur mon lit. Oui je sais, je suis assez grand pour repasser mes vêtements seul, mais je vais pas m'en peindre si ma mère aime repassé les vêtements.

Je choisis un t-shirt de la pile, puis me dirige vers mon garde-robe, où je sorts un jeans que j'enfile.

Lorsque je passe devant mon miroir, je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet. Je ne peu retenir un air de dégout passé sur mon visage. Les gens me dise que je suis beau, mais je ne vois absolument pas se qu'ils me trouvent.

Non mais c'est vrai… Je veux dire qu'il n'y à vraiment rien de beau chez moi.

Mon visage est trop carré, j'ai d'affreuses fossettes quand je sourie ou quand je rie. Mes cheveux… N'en parlons même pas! Impossible à dressés, ils vont dans tout les sens, on dirait toujours que je sorts tout juste du lit. Mes yeux sont verts… Quoi de plus banal? Le monde me disent qu'on pourrait s'y perdre, qu'ils sont merveilleux… Franchement, je ne vois vraiment pas se qu'il y a de merveilleux dans mes yeux. Mon nez est pointu, trop pointu… un peu plus et on me cofonderait avec Pinocchio. Et le pire se sont mes lèvres! Je hais mes lèvres. Elles ne sont pas pulpeuse, elles sont petites et minces, de quoi écœurer toute personne que je voudrais embrasser.

Mes yeux descendent un peu plus bas et je les stop sur mon torse.

Avec un t-shirt, on dirait que je n'es même pas de muscle. Je suis tout maigrichon, c'est franchement écœurant. Je me demande se que ses filles regarde, quand je suis en costume de bain. Il n'y à vraiment rien à regarder sur mon torse, et elles, elles me reluquent comme si j'étais l'homme le mieux foutu sur cette planète. Elles ne doivent pas avoir vue beaucoup d'homme pour penser cela.

Je me tourne sur moi-même, de façon à se que je puisse voir mes fesses.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils.

Ok, elles ne sont pas sir pire… Pas plate et pas trop rebondit. Mais, il y à quand même de plus belles paires de fesse sur cette planète que les miennes.

- Arrête de reluquer ton cul, et magne-toi! On va arriver en retard en cours.

Je sursaute brusquement, me retournant vers l'entrée de ma chambre. Là, se trouve Neville, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'embrasure de ma porte. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Tu m'as fait peur, connard! Je grogne.

- Ca se comprend. Tu étais tellement absorbé par la contemplation de tes fesses, que tu ne m'as même pas entendue arriver.

Je rougie légèrement et lui tire la langue de façon très immature.

Mon ami lève les yeux au ciel, puis il part de ma chambre. Je l'entends crier depuis les escaliers.

- Je t'attends en bas!

Neville est mon ami d'enfance. Il habite au bout de ma rue et nous allons souvent ensemble à l'école, sauf quand je suis en retard. Dans ses moments-là, il ne m'attend pas.

Je me dépêche donc de prendre mon sac de cours, puis descend les escaliers quatre-à-quatre. J'entre rapidement dans la cuisine, où ma mère est en train de lire le journal et j'attrape un croissant bien chaud.

- La prochaine fois, mets le réveille plus tôt, comme ca tu n'auras pas besoins de manger dans le bus.

Je lui sourie puis m'approche d'elle et lui donne une bise sur la joue en lui disant bonne journée. Avant de sortir de la cuisine, je l'entends me dire :

- Je vais t'acheter un nouveau réveille-matin, aujourd'hui. Tu ferais bien de ne pas le casser celui-là aussi, sinon je vais commencer à te réveiller en cognant des casseroles l'une contre les autres.

J'éclate de rire.

- Oui, oui maman!

Je rejoins rapidement Neville qui m'attend dans le hall d'entrée.

- Et bien, il était temps!

Je lui fais un sourire désolé, pendant que j'attrape une veste. Nous sortons dehors et nous nous dirigeons vers l'arrêt de bus. Juste au moment où nous arrivons, il arrive. Nous montons dedans, payons, puis on s'assoit au fond du bus.

Les cinq premières minutes se passent dans le silence, mais Neville finit par le rompre.

- Tu sais… Tu vas me manqué, une fois que tu seras à Londres.

Je tourne ma tête vers lui, alors que lui détourne le regard, gêné de m'avoir dit ca. Il n'est pas un mec qui dit ses sentiments facilement, je suis donc encore plus ému qu'il dise cela.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, Nev', vous allez tous me manquer énormément.

Il tourne enfin ses yeux vers moi et me rend mon sourire.

- Mais, on va se voir pas vrai? Je demande.

- J'espère bien!

Mon sourire s'élargie encore plus, et je pose doucement ma main sur son épaule pendant un instant, puis je l'enlève.

Le reste du trajet se passe dans le silence.

**.oO0Oo.**

Le cours de français est commencé depuis seulement dix minutes, et je m'emmerde déjà. Franchement, j'y comprends rien à cette langue. Je me demande le fou qui l'a inventé. Beaucoup trop compliquer pour rien.

Je baille longuement, alors qu'Hermione me lance un regard réprobateur.

- Harry, essaye d'écouter au moins! Me chuchote-t-elle.

Je me tourne vers ma voisine de table.

- Mais j'y comprends rien. Comment tu fais, toi pour comprendre toute cette grammaire, les exceptions, et tout ?!

- J'écoute, j'étudie et je me force.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Oui ben, pour moi ce n'est pas aussi simple que ca. Et puis son cours est ennuyeux à en mourir.

- Mr. Potter, je vous pris d'écouter mon cours, à la place de bavarder gaiment avec votre voisine de table.

- Je ne bavardais pas gaiment, monsieur, je disais tout simplement que votre cours me fait franchement chier.

J'entends plusieurs exclamations dans la classe, et Hermione s'étouffe à coté de moi. Ils doivent se demander se qu'il me prend. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de parler ainsi à mes professeurs.

- Puisqu'on dirait que vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la politesse, vous allez m'écrire une rédaction de 250 mots, sur la politesse envers un professeur, et ce pour lundi matin sans faute. Et en francais, s'il vous plait. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Je grogne un oui plus que mécontent.

- Bien, on peut donc continuer se cours.

Je me retiens de lui répondre méchamment. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais devoir faire cette rédaction durant ma fin de semaine. Putain, je n'est pas juste ca à faire! J'étais supposé sortir en boite, demain soir. J'espère que j'aurai fini à temps.

Je sens quelqu'un me tendre quelque chose. C'est Hermione qui me tend un papier. Je le déplie et lit se qu'elle y à marqué;

'' _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui es dit ca!! Tu peux être un vrai connard quand tu veux! ''_

Je me tourne vers une Hermione qui semble visiblement furieuse. J'hausse les épaules et lui rend le papier sans rien rajouter.

Je l'aime beaucoup Hermione, mais des fois elle m'exaspère beaucoup. Je la connais depuis ma première année de lycée. Je mangeais avec Ron, à la cantine, quand Hermione est arrivée et nous à demandé si elle pouvait manger avec nous. Ron à tout de suite répondu oui, parce qu'il avait flashé sur elle. Tout de suite on à apprécié Hermione, parce qu'on pouvait lui parler sans gêne. Elle ne nous jugeait pas. Bien sûr, nous avions été surpris de constaté combien elle lisait et étudiait. Depuis, nous sommes toujours ensemble. Elle et Ron s'aime, mais ils ne se l'avouent pas.

Bref, c'est le genre de fille, dont les études sont sa priorité. Elle passe ses vendredis soirs à faire ses devoirs, alors que Ron et moi on l'invite à sortir avec nous. Mais non, elle préfère prendre de l'avance sur ses études. À croire qu'elle ne s'est pas s'amuser. Mais bon, je l'aime comme elle est Hermione.

Ron, je le connais depuis que je suis dans le ventre de ma mère. Celle-ci, et la maman à Ron étaient enceint en même temps et s'étaient rencontré à un cours de yoga pour femme enceintes. Elles sont très vite devenue de très bonnes amies, et ont continué à se fréquenté, même après notre naissance (Ron est plus vieux que moi, de quelques mois), nous sommes donc naturellement devenue ami. Meilleur ami, même. Nous avons fréquenté la même garderie, la même école primaire, bref nous avons toujours été ensemble. Ca va me faire vraiment bizarre de ne plus le voir tous les jours, une fois que je serai à Londres.

Avec lui, je ne m'ennuie jamais. On à fait les quatre-cent coups ensemble. Bref, je l'aime énormément.

'' DRIIIIIIIIIIING ''

Je sursaute brusquement. Je n'avais même pas vu l'heure passé.

Je range mes affaires dans mon sac d'école, puis me lève et sort de la classe. Là, je m'arrête et j'attends Hermione, qui prends toujours quelques minutes de plus, parce qu'elle jette toujours un coup d'œil aux notes qu'elle à copié du tableau, pour être sûr de ne rien avoir manqué.

Quand enfin elle arrive, elle ne prend même pas la peine de me dire quelque chose, ou même de me regarder, qu'elle se dirige déjà vers les casiers. Surpris, je suis resté sur place, mais quand enfin je reviens à moi, je m'élance après elle.

- Eh, Hermione! Tu n'es tout de même pas fâché après moi?

Elle me lance un regard furibond.

- Oh que si, je le suis. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses t'adresser comme ca à un prof. Il se force pour t'enseigné et toi, tu montre ta gratitude en lui disant combien de t'emmerde pendant son cours. Franchement, Harry!

- Oh, c'est bon. C'est pas comme si je parlais toujours à mes professeurs comme ca. Et puis, il ne va pas en mourir, je ne dois pas être le seul à lui avoir parlé comme ca. Puis, ce n'était même pas aussi méchant que ca. Tu monte sur tes grands chevaux pour rien.

Ma meilleure amie me lance un regard froid, puis s'en va à grands pas. Oups, je ne crois pas que lui dire ca a aidé à ma cause.

Finalement, je soupire, mais décide de ne pas la suivre. Elle va vite me pardonner, de toute façon.

Arrivé devant ma case, j'ouvre celui-ci et range mes livres dedans.

- BOOOOH!

Je me tourne vers Ron, en levant un sourcil.

- Salut Ron, ca va?

- Eh! Pourquoi tu n'as pas eus peur?! Demande-t-il, bougon.

- T'as oublié que j'ai un miroir dans ma case, je t'es donc vue arriver, dis-je moqueusement.

- Pfff.

J'éclate de rire, tout en mettant mes livres pour mon prochain cours dans mon sac. Puis, je ferme ma case.

- Bon, pour te faire plaisir, la prochaine fois je ferrai semblant d'avoir peur.

Ron lève les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Où est Hermione, au fait?

Je me mords la lèvre.

- Euh, en faite, elle est partit fâché. Elle n'a pas aimé le fait que j'ai dit à notre professeur que sont cours me faisait chier.

Ron éclate de rire en me tapant dans le dos.

- Elle va s'en remettre.

J'hoche la tête. Nous arrivons enfin à notre prochain cours, physique. Ron et moi sommes ensemble dans ses cours. Hermione est dans avancé, donc elle n'est pas avec nous.

- Asseyez-vous, le cours va commencer.

**.oO0Oo.**

- On se voit demain soir, alors ?

- Je vais essayer, Ron, mais je dois finir ma rédaction pour mon prof de Français. Dimanche je suis occupé, donc je ne pourrai pas le faire. Si je la fini avant que nous partions en boite, je vais venir.

- Bon, alors fait ca, toute ta journée de samedi. Tu ne peux pas manquer ca Harry, c'est la soirée mousse. En plus, on va dans une boite à Londres.

- À Londres!? M'exclamais-je.

- Bah oui, à Londres. Neville n'te l'a pas dit?

Il hoche la tête de gauche à droite.

- Bon, tu le sais maintenant. Il y avait une annonce sur internet, qui disait que c'était la soirée mousse, dans la boite super populaire de Londres, on à regarder pour l'autobus et il y en avait un qui passait juste au moment de l'ouverture des portes. Il parait que l'ambiance là-bas est malade!! Alors, tu es mieux de finir le devoir pour ton prof.

- Bon, alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour finir ca, je veux pas manquer cette soirée.

Je sourie à Ron une dernière fois, puis lui dit à demain, avant de monter dans mon bus qui vient d'arriver.

Une vingtaines de minutes plus tard, j'arrive chez moi. Je remarque tout de suite que la voiture n'est pas là, maman doit encore être au travail. Soupirant, j'entre dans la maison silencieuse, puis me dirige vers la cuisine. Encore une fois je vais devoir manger tout seul. Heureusement, je ne dois rien préparer, maman à laissé des pâtes avec de la sauce bolognaise. Je les fais réchauffer, puis m'installe à la table pour manger à la quatrième vitesse.

Pourquoi je mange si vite?… Je sais pas…

Bon, ok je l'avoue, je veux finir au plus vite, pour demander à Draco une photo de lui, s'il est connecté. Oui, cette histoire m'a hanté pratiquement toute la journée, m'imaginant toujours à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Blond, châtain, brun, noir? Yeux bleus, verts, brun? Grand, petit? Beau, laid?

Bref, vous voyez quoi.

Une fois mon repas fini, je me lève et monte dans ma chambre. J'allume immédiatement mon ordinateur, puis me change, pour être dans des vêtements confortables. Je m'installe ensuite à l'ordi et tape mon mot de passe sur msn. Je regarde rapidement la liste de contact, merde, il n'est pas là.

Soupirant, je ferme mon compte msn et me couche dans mon lit. Malgré qu'il ne soit que 17:00, je m'endors immédiatement.

Ce n'est que cinq heures plus tard que je me réveille. Je m'étire longuement, alors que je baille bruyamment. C'est alors que j'entends du bruit en bas, sans doute maman.

Je sors du lit, puis descend au salon. J'y trouve maman, en train de regarder un film.

- Chéri! Tu t'ais enfin réveillé! Va voir dans la cuisine, j'ai préparé du poisson, avec du riz, accompagné d'une salade.

Je lui sourie, puis me dirige vers la cuisine. En effet, j'y trouve tout se dont maman m'a parlé. J'adoooooore le poisson.

Je rejoins maman quelques minutes plus tard, avec une assiette remplit de nourriture. Je m'asseye à coté d'elle, et pose mon assiette sur la table basse devant moi.

- Harry! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire qu'on ne mange pas ici! Il y a une cuisine, et c'est fait pour ca.

- Tu as dû me le dire une bonne trentaine de fois, mais comme toujours je ne vais pas t'écouter.

Je lui fais mon plus grand sourire.

Elle croise les bras, puis retourne son attention vers la télé. Après quelques secondes je peux l'entendre marmonner :

- Enfant gâté.

J'éclate de rire, recrachant sans faire exprès quelques riz, mais heureusement, maman ne semble pas l'avoir remarquer.

- J'espère que tu nettoieras la nourriture que tu viens de cracher.

Merde.

- Bien sûr maman, dis-je en lui souriant.

- Bien.

Le reste de la soirée, je regarde le film avec maman, pour ensuite aller me coucher vers minuit.

**.oO0Oo.**

On est samedi, et je suis en train de rédiger la rédaction pour mon professeur. J'ai commencé il y a dix minutes, mais je ne suis qu'a la 3e phrases. C'est vraiment trop compliquer pour moi d'écrire en français.

…

…

Une petite lumière s'allume dans ma tête. Pourquoi j'y est pas pensé avant?!

Rapidement j'ouvre Google et je vais dans la partie traduction.

J'airais dû y penser avant. Je vais taper mon texte en anglais et cette petite merveille va tout me traduire en un clin d'œil. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas une traduction parfaite, mais si mon prof n'est pas content il peut bien aller se faire …

**.oO0Oo.**

Il est vingt heures, j'ai fini ma rédaction depuis plus de cinq heures. Ron vient me chercher dans moins de dix minutes pour partir. Pendant ce temps, moi je suis sur internet, attendant que peut-être Draco se connecte.

…

Ahhh! C'est lui.

**Harry (f) dit :  
**Salut

**Draco dit :  
**Salut toi

**Harry (f) dit :  
**Tu vas bien?

**Draco dit :  
**Maintenant que je te parle, oui.

Je lève légèrement les sourcils, alors qu'un petit sourire étire mes lèvres.

**Harry (f) dit :  
**Au faite, je me demandais si tu avais une photo de toi. Tu vois… toi tu sais à quoi je ressemble, mais moi j'en est aucune idée

**Draco dit :  
**Oui, attend un instant, je vais en chercher une.

Après quelques minutes, je reçois enfin un fichier. Je clic sur acceptée et j'attends. Je dois dire que je stresse.

Pendant que ca télécharge, je continue à parler à Draco.

**Draco dit :  
**Alors, tu crois que je ressemble à quoi?

**Harry (f) dit :  
**Hum… Je crois que tu à les cheveux brun, avec des yeux verts.

**Draco dit :  
**Non, tu es dans la paneau ;)

C'est alors que je reçois la photo. Mais, juste au moment ou j'allais cliquer dessus, la voix de Ron me fait sursauter.

- Harry dépêche toi! Le bus passe dans moins de quatre minutes!

Je me retourne vers Ron, qui est debout dans ma chambre. Il s'approche de moi et m'empoigne par le bras, me tirant vers lui. Sans me demander mon avis et ferme mon ordinateur. Puis, d'un pas vif et me tire avec lui, jusqu'en bas. Il n'écoute même pas mes protestations, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête.

Juste au moment où on allait passer par la porte, maman arrive avec son portefeuille.

- Harry, tient je te passe 30 livres.

- Merci!

J'allais lui donner un bisou, mais je ne peux pas, à cause de Ron, encore. Il n'a toujours pas lâché mon bras, et à cause de ca, je dois commencer à courir avec lui, jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Là je peux voir Neville, Seamus, Dean et Hermione à mon plus grand étonnement.

- Hermione à accepté de venir ?!

- Je dois dire que je ne lui est pas vraiment laissé le choix.

L'autobus arrive et on monte dedans, allant nous asseoir au fond.

J'arrive pas y croire. J'étais à deux doigts de voir à quoi ressemble Draco, et si Ron ne serait pas arrivé, j'aurais sût à quoi il ressemble.

Pfff, qu'elle merde.

- J'ai tellement hâte d'y être! Dit Seamus.

- Encore quarante minutes de trajet et on y sera.

**To be continued…**

Je sui encore, insatisfaite de se chapitre. Oui je sais, je le suis jamais mais bon. Je trouve qu'encore il ne s'y passe rien, mais je vous promet que dans le prochain, il y aura plus d'action.

Bref, le chapitre à prit beaucoup plus de temps que le premier, à venir et le 3e aussi surement va prendre du temps, surtout que je commence l'école demain --' .

En tout cas, j'espère quand même que vous lirez le prochain, et merci pour les coms, c'est super apprécier.

Anna


End file.
